


Hotel Room

by ShefaniLove



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShefaniLove/pseuds/ShefaniLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Gwen spend a couple minutes together in the hotel room before meeting up with the rest of their group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Room

"Todd come over and take our my picture!"

I yelled at Todd while I walked out of the bathroom. We were all getting ready to go out to dinner. We are in Vegas for a couple days so I decided to put on a sexy short black dress with knee high boots and fishnets. As I walked into the room I saw Blakes eyes instantly light up and he walked towards me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"You are beautiful darlin."

"Ok I'm taking the picture now so you two lovebirds better pose or something."

Blake sat back down in the chair he was sitting in as I stood next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I could feel the touch of his hand on my thigh slightly sneaking underneath my skirt. Oh God he was the sexiest man I know. I grabbed my phone from Todd and looked at the picture. It was hot he was hot. 

"Hey Todd can you give us a few minutes? We will meet you and Jen in the lobby." I asked my brother and gave him a pleading look he simply laughed and turned to walk out and shut the door. I slowly turned around to face Blake again giving him the sexiest look I could.

"You are one hot cowboy." I started walking towards him and he started to stand up but I lightly pushed against his chest until he was sitting in the chair again. I leaned over and pressed my lips against his and then became bold and I straddled him on the chair. I could hear him groan when I sat on top of him and his hands were instantly going for my ass which was exposed from my dress riding up. He ducked his head starting to kiss around my neck and chest while messaging my ass. I threw my head back taking in all the feels. A year ago I never would've imagined myself sitting in a hotel room straddling a cowboy and making out with him. I decided to make it a little more interesting so I started grinding down on him. 

"Oh God, Gwen you are killing me."

Now his head was thrown back resting on the back of the chair. He was so hot and cute when he was flustered like this I couldn't help but run my fingers through his soft and sexy curls. I could feel him growing underneath me and it was turning me on more and more by the second. I was caught up in the pleasure of it all when I heard him talking. 

"Take a picture."

"What Blake?"

"Take a picture right now. Of you and me. I want to remember exactly how you looked in this moment and every time we look at the picture we will remember the pleasure that we are feeling right now."

My smile was so big I couldn't help but beam. I got up and turned a little off his lap and snapped a pic of the two of us. Before I could go and look at the picture my phone was on the ground and Blake had picked me up around the waste and carried me to the bed.

"Blake everyone's waiting on us downstairs."

"We better make it worth it then." He laughed and smirked at me. "We can take our time tonight but right now I just need it fast and dirty." I could get off by his deep sexy southern voice right now but I needed to feel him.

"Fuck me hard then Blake, show me!"

He within seconds had his blue jeans pulled down and I grasped his dick and stroked it a few times. Blake had crawled on top of me and was kissing me with purpose and passion. I would never get over the taste of his tongue and how much the feel of it turned me on and made me wetter and wetter. He snuck his hand down to my crotch and pushed my panties aside and stroked across my core a few times dipping two fingers in before retreating and going to my clit. As soon as he found contact with it I couldn't help but moan loudly (louder than I planned) and arched my back off the bed. 

"Blake now! I need you now!"

He smiled then lined up his dick with me and before I knew it he was slamming in to me. This was the best feeling I never knew I wanted. He had one arm placed next to me while the other was gripping the headboard for leverage. 

"Faster Blake, harder!"

I was almost there and I could tell he was too. He kept pounding me harder and harder hitting the perfect spot every time. We were both making lots of moaning sounds and I was basically screaming every time he hit my G spot. I could feel his orgasm coming and I knew I was right there with him. He picked up the pace making lots of grunts and moans into my shoulder right when I felt him start to cum he reached his hand down and rubbed my clit while still pounding me and that was my undoing. We both rode out our orgasms together before he finally slipped out of me and rolled to the side. We both started laughing uncontrollably. 

"God we are teenagers." He laughed.

"No teenagers aren't that good." I sexily teased back to him.

"You are right baby girl. And hey that was only appetizers I can't wait for the main course tonight. I know it's gonna be tasty." He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

God I love this funny hot cowboy. We decided it was time to meet up with our group so we tidied ourselves up quickly and headed downstairs. 

"Well you two look extra happy." Danilo remarked.

"Let's go." Was all I could say while trying not to laugh and make eye contact with Blake because my cheeks were already red and it would be even worse if I saw him staring and laughing at me. This is the happiest I have ever been and I wouldn't change anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Leave a comment!


End file.
